Physicians engaged in the treatment of obesity frequently see patients weighing up to 450 pounds or more. In the past, diverse techniques have been employed to achieve weight loss in these patients, with varying degrees of success. For example, phsychological techniques such as hypnosis, behavior modification, etc. have been used, sometimes with very substantial benefit to the patient, i.e., substantial and continuing weight loss, and sometimes with little or no benefit whatsoever. Another weight loss technique that has been frequently employed involves the use of various drugs to suppress appetite. In many instances the side effects resulting from the use of appetite suppressing drugs are such that the administration thereof must be discontinued.
Various surgical techniques have also been employed in achieving weight loss in obese patients. In accordance with one such technique, the stomach is resectioned to substantially reduce its volume. This causes the patient to achieve a feeling of being "full" after consuming substantially less food than previously. It will be appreciated that the resectioning of the stomach is a major surgery involving not only considerable risk to the patient, but also substantial cost due to this requirement of an extended stay in the hospital for recovery from the surgery, etc.
Another surgical technique for achieving weight loss involves the use of staples, whereby the upper portion of the stomach is separated from the lower portion. Although this technique has generally proven successful, some problems have been encountered. For example, in at least some instances the staples have been known to pull loose which may necessitate that the surgery be repeated if continued weight loss is to be achieved.
The present invention comprises a method of and apparatus for achieving weight loss in obese patients which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties long since experienced with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a clamp is secured around the exterior of the stomach and serves to substantially restrict the passage of food therethrough. In this manner substantial weight loss is achieved without encountering the difficulties associated with prior art techniques.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, apparatus for restricting the passage of food through the stomach includes cooperating jaws having opposed stomach engaging surfaces. The stomach engaging surfaces define at least one relatively open area which permits the passage of food through the portion of the stomach received therein, and at least one relatively closed area which prevents the passage of food through the portion of the stomach received therein. Structure is provided for securing the jaws against movement relative to the stomach.
In accordance with still more specific aspects of the invention, the relatively open area defined by the stomach engaging surfaces of the jaws is circular in shape and is characterized by a diameter of about 1.25 centimeters. The relatively open area is centrally located, and two relatively closed areas extend outwardly from the relatively open area. Each of the relatively closed areas has a plurality of interlocking teeth for gripping the portion of the stomach received therein. In addition, opposed sets of relatively sharp teeth engage on opposite sides of the stomach to prevent movement of the jaws relative thereto. Apertures are provided in the jaws for receiving sutures to further secure the jaws against movement relative to the stomach.
In accordance with still other aspects of the invention, the jaws are hingedly secured one to the other. Locking structure is provided for securing the jaws against pivotal movement with respect to one another. The jaws are preferably formed from a plastic material which does not adversely effect either the stomach wall or the interior of the abdominal cavity. Structure is provided for rendering at least one of the jaws opaque to X-ray diagnostic techniques so that the apparatus may be observed by means of X-ray.